


Don't go

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm here, standing right in front of you as you lie on your deathbed, and all I can do is beg for you to stay as I see how life goes away from your body, leaving me alone and shattered once again.





	Don't go

With shaky hands, Mikasa cupped Annie’s cheeks, which were growing colder as seconds passed. The usual warmth, that appealing and soporific warmth, that Annie always held within her was cooling down, thing that indicated that life was sneaking its way out of Annie’s petite body.

“Kasa, you can’t do anything to save me,” Annie murmured with a sad smile. Her voice was brittle, croaky and Mikasa could taste the flavor of death underneath her lover’s words. It was so bitter, so distasteful, and held it held such horrid flavour that it scared Mikasa.

“There must be something I can do! I… I can’t lose you Ann, you’re everything I have left, you’re my world!” Mikasa exclaimed as her voice shattered in minute pieces that broke even further when tears escaped from her own eyes. “There has to be something…”

Annie herself began to cry, but shook her head nonetheless before leaning in to catch Mikasa’s lips with her own.

“My time’s up, Mikasa. Hanji’s cure didn’t work on me… There’s no way to avoid this. I can’t be cured,” Annie said, the sharp edge her voice tended to have was long gone. Annie Leonhart had stopped fighting.  Annie Leonhart, one of Marley’s strongest warriors and the Female Titan, had finally given up after a whole life of never ending fighting.

“I’m sure there’s something else that we can do!” Mikasa insisted, despair dripping from her voice. Why couldn’t she be happy? Why, whenever things started to clear up and seem to be getting better, it all had to go to Hell leaving her with her heart broken every single time? She was a human after all, she wasn’t emotionless. She couldn’t bear that much pain and sorrow, much less handle it so many times like she had.

“There must be something, I’m sure. Maybe your body just needs a stronger dose than Armin or Eren’s because of the coma you were in when you trapped yourself inside the crystal…” Mikasa tried one more time, and stopped herself when she saw how Annie was looking at her.

It was a look filled with sorrow, regret, pain and exhaustion. Annie shook her head as her eyes closed for a second, her sad smile faltering ever so slightly.

“You have Eren, Armin, Jean and everyone else… You’ve defeated Marley and Titans are starting to disappear…” Annie mumbled, her eyes fixed on Mikasa even if she was starting to see a little bit foggy.

“A-Ann?” Mikasa asked with worry, fear and despair all together. She stood up, her hands finally separating from Annie’s cheeks. She looked behind her and shouted with all her might. “HANJI!”

“You’ll finally have your well-deserved peace, Kasa… Please, please, enjoy your life. And don’t let this weight you down… I am so, so sorry,” And with that said Annie began to close her eyes as she inhaled as much as she could, just to sigh it when her eyes were completely closed.

“No, no, no, Annie, you can’t do this to me. For God’s sake, don’t do this to me,” Mikasa begged as she knelt down beside the bed, her hands embracing Annie’s left one just to find out that it was completely relaxed, just like the rest of her.

“Ikanaide, Annie…” A shattered scream broke free from her lips as more and more tears ran down her cheeks. She felt two hands on her shoulders, which tried to separate her from Annie, and she fought. Mikasa fought, because she didn’t care if Titans were disappearing, if Paradis was in peace after so many years of terror, if Eren was a criminal and was going to be executed the next month; because all she cared for was Annie, and now Annie was gone.


End file.
